Mystic Falls Song Contest 2o13
by FunWithTVDSummer
Summary: Elena, Katerina, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Damon, Elijah, Klaus, Stefan and Kol are contestants in Mystic Fals's Song Contest. Who will win?
1. Proloque

**Mystic Falls's Song Contest 2o13**

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to 16th annual Song Contest! I am Matt Donovan. Now let me introduce you our judges. You know her, you love her - ladies and gentlemen, applause for the famous pop star Lexi Branson! Next is your favorite teen actor - Tyler Lockwood! And least but not last - the famous psychologist Camille. Now it's time to introduce you our contestants. Applause for Damon Salvetore."_

Damon climb on the stage.

_"Next is Damon's brother - Stefan Salvatore."_

Stefan stood next to his brother.

_"Our next contestant is Niklaus Mikaelson"_

Niklaus stood next to Stefan

_"Our 3rd contestant is Niklaus's brother - Elijah Mikaelson"_

Elijah stood next to Niklaus.

_"And our last male contestant is also a Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson."_

Kol stood next to Elijah.

_"Now let me introduce you our female contestants. Elena Petrova"_

Elena stood on Damon's other side.

_"Elena's twin - Katerina Petrova"_

Katerina stood next to Elena.

_"Another Mikaelson - Rebekah Mikaelson"_

Rebekah stood next to Katerina.

_"Next is Caroline Forbes"_

Caroline stood next to Rebekah

_"And our last female contestant - Bonnie Bennett"_

Bonnie stood next to Caroline.

_"Now, when you met all of the contestants, it's time to pair them and give them songs. First everyone of them will get one song from the judges. Lexi goes first."_

_"Thank you, Matt. Because I am first I will pick a contestant first. Okay let's see... Stefan Salvatore. Your song is... Do you know by Enrique Iglesias" _Lexi said

_"My turn."_ Tyler started _"So... Niklaus Mikaelson, your song is Thrift shop by Macklemore"_

_"Okay, Damon Salvatore, your song is Sexy and I know it by LMFAO." _said Camille

_"Me again. Ohh, I'll be the first one to pick a girl - Caroline Forbes, your song is Peacock by Katy Perry" said Lexi_

_"Um... well... Elena Petrova, your song is We found love by Rihanna"_

_"Rebekah Mikaelson, your song is Last Friday night by Katy Perry"_

_"Bonnie Bennett your song is I love it by Icona Pop"_

_"Elijah Mikaelson, your song is Lazy song by Bruno Mars"_

_"Katerina Petrova your song is Diamonds by Rihanna" _said Camille

_"And Kol Mikaelson, your song is Troublemaker by Olly Murs"_

_"Cool. I pick the first pair. They are Damon and Elena. Your song is Home by Edward Sharpe"_

_"Okay so Stefan and Rebekah, your song is Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5"_

_"Caroline and Niklaus, your song is Stay by Rihanna"_

_"Kol and Bonnie, your song is Coconut tree by Mohombi"_

_"And obviosly Elijah and Katerina. Your song is Feel this night by Pitbull"_

_"Okay, we know the contestants, their songs and the pairs. The next show will be spectacular. Don't miss it! See you all on Wednesday!"_ said Matt

**A/N: So this is the first part. I'm doing this story for fun so no Hayley or Silas drama. I have a little surprise for you. You'll find out what is it in the next chapter. As I said this is just for fun so I won't need a BETA. However, sorry for the mistakes! As Matt said, see ya on Wednesday!**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Welcome! You've waited long enough, so, ladies and gentlemen, applause for our first contestant - Bonnie Bennett with the song I love it!"_

Bonnie took a deep breath and started:

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. _

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge__  
__I don't care, I love it. __  
__I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. _

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge__  
__I don't care, I love it. I don't care__  
__You're on a different road, _

_I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, _

_but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, _

_we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, _

_but I'm a 90's bitch__  
__I love it! I love it!__  
__I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. _

_I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge__  
__I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care__  
__You're on a different road, _

_I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, _

_but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, _

_we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, _

_but I'm a 90's bitch__  
__I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, _

_I love it__I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care__I love it_

The crowd applauded.

_"Good work, Bonnie. You did great. Now let's see what are the judge's comments. Tyler, you go first"_

_"You did a really good job. I'm not a singer but from what I heard you were awesome. So I give you 8"_

_"Okay, I'll go next" _Lexi said _"You were good, but they were few mistakes that I can't ignore. However I understand that you're nervous so I give you 6"_

_"They said all, so I'm just going to say that you did fantastic. So wild, so crazy, so Icona Pop. 8."_

_"And that was Bonnie with the score of 22. Vote for her with review with text 'Bonnie'. Our next contestant is Damon Salvatore"_

Damon was wearing black T-shirt and pants with leopard print. He smirked and started singing:

_When I walk on by, _

_girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, _

_walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print pants out control_

_It's Redfoo with the big ass 'fro_

_And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo__(Ahhh) _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out__(Ahhh) _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) _

_this is what I see (okaay)_

_Everybody stops and they starin' at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it,_

_ show it, _

_show it, _

_show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

_Yo, when I'm at the mall, _

_security just can't fight 'em all_

_When I'm at the beach,_

_I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks (whaat?)_

_This is how I roll,_

_come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, _

_baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, _

_no shirt, _

_and I still get service (watch!)_

_(Ahhh) Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out__(Ahhh) _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, _

_(yea) this is what I see _

_(okaay)_

_Everybody stops and they starin' at me_

_I got passion in my pants _

_and I ain't afraid to show it, _

_show it, _

_show it, _

_show it..._

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ayyy__I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check it out, check it out__..._

_Wiggle, _

_wiggle, _

_wiggle, _

_wiggle, _

_wiggle _

_yeah (x3)_

_Wiggle, _

_wiggle, _

_wiggle, _

_wig-yea, _

_yea_

_Do the wiggle man_

_I do the wiggle man (yea)_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Ayyy, _

_yeah_

_(Ahhhh) _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out_

_(Ahhhh) _

_Girl look at that body (x3)_

_I-I-I work out__..._

_I'M SEXY AND I KNOW__ IT_

All the girls in the crowd were screaming.

_"Nice job. Even I want to wiggle now. But let's see what are the judges going to say. This time we start with Lexi"_

_"Camille, why did you gave him such an ego booster?! However, it was good. 6"_

_"I don't want to comment. I saw enough wiggle for life. 7" _Tyler said

_"Ohh, it wasn't bad. 8"_

_"And that was Damon Salvatore with the score of 21. We continue with this kind of songs with Caroline Forbes."_

Caroline started:

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Words are mislead_

_Such a tease_

_Wanna see the show_

_In 3D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge_

_And my girls gonna take a bow_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk_

_Brake me off, if you bad, show me how's the boss_

_Need some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin_

_(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_Oh my good no exaggeration_

_Noy all this time was worth the waiting_

_I just shared a tear_

_I'm so unprepared_

_You've got the finest architecture_

_And on the rainbow looking treasure_

_Such a sight to see_

_And it's all for me_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

The crowd went wild.

_"I'm completely speechless... Camille, what do you think?" _asked Matt

_"Caroline, you were very good..."_

_"Fantastic! You have such a fire. I LIKE IT! There were few mistakes of course, but for 1st time on stage you were amazing!" _said Lexi

_"As a man I am as speechless as you are, Matt."_

_"I'm sure you are... But let's see your score, Caroline"_

_"8" _said Lexi

_"8" _Tyler said

_"8" _said Camille

_"24. Great job. Our next contestant is Stefan Salvatore."_

Stefan was wearing white shirt and blue jeans.

_Do you know?  
Do you know?_

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
If you just don't talk to me, baby.

I flow through my act  
There's a question: Is she needed?  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did  
I could never see us ending like this.

(Do you know?)

Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never ever happened to me.

(Do you know?)

But after this episode I don't see  
You could never tell the next thing life could be

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, _do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
(Do you know how it feels?)  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?  
(Do you know how it feels?)

(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?)  
(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? Do you?)

_"Nice job! Lexi, let's start with you. Why did you give him this song?"_

_"Because I knew he can do it. I think it was awesome so I give you 8."_

_"It was good. 7"_

_"I agree with Lexi. You did great! 8"_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, that was Stefan Salvatore with the score of 23. Next is Rebekah Mikaelson."_

Rebekah started:

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque_

There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Eended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
With my favorite party dress  
Warrants out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credits card  
And got kicked out of the bars  
So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping int he dark  
Then had a menage a trois  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Do it all again  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

_"Are you free on Friday night?" _Matt asked

The crowd laughed.

_"Kind of. I'm on the eliminations on Mystic Fal's Song Contest 2o13."_

_"Okay let's see what does Tyler thinks."_

_"About Friday night or the song? I-I'm confused"_

The crowd laughed again.

_"Let's see what do you think about the song. The party plans can wait" _said Lexi

_"It was very good. 8"_

_"There was one moment when you got out of tune. 6" _said Lexi

_"I think it was good.7" _Camille said

_"21. Next is the troublemaker Kol Mikaelson." _

Kol was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans.

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane  
Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

_"Is there a girl you dedicate this song to?"_

_"Well, now, when you asked, this song is dedicated to you, Bon Bon" _Kol said

_"Bon Bon?" _Matt asked confused

_"Bonnie, of course" _Kol answered

_"Bonnie as in Bonnie Bennett?" _Matt asked again

_"The one and only." _Kol confirmed

_"Okaaaaaay... Matt - the scores!" _Lexi said

_"Okay okay. Camille, you go"_

_"It was very confident. 7"_

_"Good job! 8" _said Tyler

_"7" _Lexi said

_"Lexi, don't you want to say something?"_ Matt asked

_"Nope"_

_"However, this was Kol Mikaelson with the score of 22. Next is Elena Petrova."_

Elena closed her eyes and started:

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless plac_e_

_"Amazing. Lexi?"_

_"I can't agree. There were too many mistakes. This deffinately wasn't your song. 4"_

_"It wasn't that bad. 6" _said Tyler

_"You were nervous, I understand, but so was and everybody before you.5"_

_"15. Not so bad. Next is Niklaus Mikaelson"_

Niklaus was wearing black Henley shirt and dark jeans.

_[__Niklaus__:]  
Wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha, wha..._

[Wanzz:]  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

[_Niklaus__:]  
Now,  
Walk into the club like what up I got a big cock  
I'm so pumped I bought some shit from a thrift shop  
Ice and the fringe are so damn frosty  
The people like damn thats a cold ass honky  
Rollin' in hella deep headed to the mezzanine  
Dressed in all pink 'cept my gator shoes those are green draped in a leopard mink girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this it smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
Pissssssssss  
But shit it was 99 cents  
If I get coppin' it washin' it  
Bout to go and get some compliments passin' off in those moccasins  
Someone else has been walkin' in but me and grungie fuck 'em in  
I am stuffed in your closet and  
Savin my money and I'm hella happy thats a bargain bitch  
I'ma take your grandpa style, I'ma take your grandpa style  
No for real, ask your grandpa can I have his hand-me-downs  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers doukie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a ski blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello hello my ace man my mellow  
John Wayne ain't got nothin' on my fringe game  
Hello!  
I can take some pro wings make 'em cool sell those  
The sneaker heads will be like  
Awww he got the velcro's_

[Wanz:]  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

[_Niklaus__:]  
Whatcha know 'bout rockin' the wolf on your noggin  
Whatcha knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin  
I'm diggin', I'm diggin', I'm searchin' right through that luggage  
One man's trash that's another man's come-up  
Thank ya grand dad for donating that plaid button  
Up shirt 'cause right now I'm up in her skirts  
I'm at the Goodwill you can find me in the  
I'm not I'm not I'm not searchin' in that section  
Your Grammy your Auntie your Momma your Mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies secondhand I rock that mothafucka  
They built a onesie with the socks on the mothafucka  
I hit the party and they stopped in that mothafucka  
They be like oh! That Gucci that's hella tight. I'm like Yo! thats $50 for a t-shirt  
Limited edition let's do some simple addition $50 for a t-shirt that's just some ignorant bitch shit  
I call that getting swindled and pitched shit  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirts hella dope and that bliss same one on six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Eat game come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls with my brand man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't  
(Goodwill! Poppin' tags! Yeah!)_

[Wanz:]  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome  
I'll wear your grand dad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road  
I'll wear your grand dad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road  
I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got $20 in my pocket  
I-I-I'm huntin' lookin' for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

[Little Girl:]  
Is that your grandma's coa_t?_

_"Great job! Tyler?"_

_"You can be a rapper indeed.7"_

_"Impressive. 8" _Camille said

_"Very good. 8"_said Lexi

_"And that was Niklaus with 23. Next is Katerina Petrova."_

Katerina put a bright smile and began:

_Intro_

Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond

Verse 1

Find light in the the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, You and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star i see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, i'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

PRE

I knew that we'd become one right away  
A right away  
At first site i felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your-eyes

Hook

So shine bright, tonight, You and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive

Hook

So shine bright, tonight, You and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

POST

Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Bridge

Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond

Hook

So shine bright, tonight, You and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

POST

Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Verse 2

Palms rise to the universe  
As we, moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky  
You're a shooting star i see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, i'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

PRE 2

At first site i felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Ad Lib outro  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
Shining Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
AHHHHHHHHHHH  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond  
Shine Bright like a diamond

_"Beautiful! You are a diamond."_

_"Tonight I heard only 2 performances that have class so far. The one is Caroline's and the other is yours. 8" said Lexi smiling_

_"Very good. 8"_

_"No comment. 8"_

_"Katerina, your score is 24. Next is Elijah Mikaelson."_

Elijah was wearing white t-shirt and shorts.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anyhing_

I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lying on the couch,  
just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man  
Oh Oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
She's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'  
[Hear me out: this is great]  
Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry paps, you'll just have to wait  
Oh Oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No no no no no no no no no-oh

I'll just strike in my birthday suite  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah-eah

Oh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

_"Now and I don't feel like doing anything. So let's get this over - Camille?"_

_"It was good. 7"_

_"I see you really try hard to be relaxed. 8" _said Tyler

_"7"_

_"This was Elijah with , ladies and gentlemen. We saw them alone and now is time to see them together. Greet Bonnie and Kol!"_

Kol was wearing the same clothes as before.

_[Bonnie]_

_I'll always remember  
Our summer in Hawaii  
Aloha mi amore  
__[Kol]__  
Under the coconut tree we stay  
Falling _ into me like a wave  
You bring the fool out my groove  
Baby, use your tubes  
Make me wanna change my ways_

Under the coconut tree,  
You be chilling with me  
Making love to you in a bedford room  
Made of sand and sea

No place I'd rather be  
No one else I wanna please  
No one but you boo I got you  
You got the best of me

Heey-ey-ey!  
Usually I'll be gone before  
The morning lights

Ooh-oh-oh!  
But you best keep telling me  
That's not the case tonight

You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay forever  
You gon' make me stay  
[2x]  
_[Bonnie]__  
Under the coconut tree we stay  
Watch as the night turns into day_

We let the fire be the light  
Sky is the floor tonight  
Fly me with your gentlest way  
_[Both]__  
Under the coconut tree,  
You be chilling with me  
Making love to you in a bedford room  
Made of sand and sea_

No place I'd rather be  
No one else I wanna please  
No one but you boo I got you  
You got the best of me

Heey-ey-ey!

Usually I'll be gone before  
The morning lights

Ooh-oh-oh!  
But you best keep telling me  
That's not the case tonight

You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay forever  
You gon' make me stay  
[2x]  
_[Kol and Bonnie]__  
Sing it to me baby, that melody  
I hear the drums you gon' make me stay  
You gon' lep it play  
Baby, turn it up, up  
You sound just like love  
You gon' make me stay  
Baby, turn it up, up  
You sound just like love  
Just like love_

Heey-ey-ey!  
Usually I'll be gone before  
The morning lights

Ooh-oh-oh!  
But you best keep telling me  
That's not the case tonight

You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay forever  
You gon' make me stay  
[2x]

Heey-ey-ey!  
Usually I'll be gone before  
The morning lights

Ooh-oh-oh!  
But you best keep telling me  
That's not the case tonight

You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay  
You gon' make me stay forever  
You gon' make me stay  
[2x]  
_[Bonnie]__  
I'll always remember  
Our summer in Hawaii  
Aloha mi amor_

_"AMAZING! Lexi?"_

_"Agree. 8. Tyler?"_

_"Agree. 8. Cami?"_

_"8"_

_"Congats. You add 24 points to each of your score. Next are Damon and Elena."_

Damon was wearing the same t-shirt, but he was wearing jeans.

_[Elena]_

_Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you  
__[Damon]__  
Well holy moly me oh my  
You're the apple of my eye  
Girl I've never loved one like you  
__[Elena]__  
Man o man you're my best friend  
I scream it to the nothingness  
There ain't nothing that I need  
__[Damon]__  
Hot and heavy pumpkin pie  
Chocolate candy Jesus Christ  
Ain't nothing please me more than you  
__[Both]__  
__[Chorus:]__  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you  
Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you_

La la la la  
Take me home  
_Baby__ I'm coming home  
__[Damon]__  
I follow you into the park,  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl I've never loved one like you  
__[Elena]__  
Moats and boats and waterfalls,  
Alleyways and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you (that's true)  
__[Damon]__  
Laugh until we think we'll die,  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you  
__[Elea]__  
And in the streets you run afree,  
Like it's only you and me,  
Geez, you're something to see.  
__[Both]__  
__[Chorus]___

La la la la  
Take me home  
_Baby__ I'm coming home_

‒ _Lena__?  
‒ __Damooon__?  
‒ Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?  
‒ I sure do ‒ you came jumping right out after me.  
‒ Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?  
‒ Yes, I do.  
‒ Well, there's something I never told you about that night.  
‒ What didn't you tell me?  
‒ Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deep in love with you, and I never told you till just now!  
__[Both]__  
__[Chorus]__  
__[Both]__  
Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you  
Our home, yes I'm home, home is when I'm alone with you_

Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa  
Moats and boats and waterfalls,  
Alleyways and payphone calls

Home is when I'm alone with you!  
Home is when I'm alone with you 

_"Holy Moly! Tyler?"_

_"Cool. 8"_

_"Elena, I'm surprised. You did a great job. You too Damon. 8"_

_"Good, but can be better. 7" _said Lexi

_"You both added 23 points to your score. Next are Caroline and Klaus."_

Klaus was wearing the same as before.

_[Caroline]_

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay  
_[Niklaus]__  
It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.  
_[Klaus and Caroline]__  
Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving  
__[Caroline]__  
Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh. _

_"WoW. That's all I can say. Cami?"_

_"Such a chemistry. 9"_

_"Caroline, you keep surprising me. In one moment you are...fire, that's what you are, and in next your so tender. You have a big talent! Niklaus you too. I just don't know what to say. 9 " _said Lexi

_"It was Ok. 8"_

_"26. The highest scoe so far. let's see if Stefan and Rebekah can beat this score."_

_[Stefan]_

_[Verse 1]  
Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
Can take me away, and make it okay  
I swear I'll behave_

You wanted control  
Sure we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a sh*t  
And it goes like this

[Chorus]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

[Verse 2]  
Baby it's hard  
And it feel like you're broken in scar  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key

So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to stir  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here  
And it goes like this

[Chorus]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger  
_[Rebekah]__  
You want to know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
But if I share my secret  
You gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, r_ub__ me right  
But if I share my secret  
You gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this  
__[Stefan and Rebekah]__  
And it goes like this_

[Chorus]  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger  
I got the moves like jagger  
I got the mooooooves…like jagger

_"You indeed have the moves like Jagger. Lexi?"_

_"It was awesome. 8"_

_"Agree. 8"_

_"9"_

_"25. Very good. And the last performance for tonight - Katerina and Elijah."_

_[Elijah]_

_Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice  
I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life  
__[Katerina]__  
One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment  
__[Elijah]__  
Mr Worldwide  
__Katerina Petrova__  
Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica  
__[Katerina]__  
(I just wanna feel this moment)_

_[Beat break]__  
__[Elijah]__  
Feel this moment..._

Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard ways  
Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s  
Dade county always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya.

But time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment  
_[Katerina]__  
One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

_[Beat break]__  
__[Elijah]__  
Come on, feel this moment..._

I see the future but live for the moment.  
Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
This street is what scoot em  
And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you all you can see

Time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale.  
_[Katerina]__  
One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

_[Beat break]__  
__[Elijah]__  
Come on, feel this moment...  
__[Katerina]__  
(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment  
(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment _

_"Great job! Lex?"_

_"Awesome! 9"_

_"Very good. 8"_

_"Very very very very very very VERY good. 9"_

_"26 points. After a few seconds, ladies and gentlemen, we'll see the results. Look at the screen. You'll see the rusults there."_

1. Caroline Forbes - 50/60

1. Katerina Petrova - 50/60

2. Niklaus Mikaelson - 49/60

3. Elijah Mikaelson - 48/60

3. Stefan Salvatore - 48/60

4. Bonnie Bennet - 46/60

4. Kol Mikaelson - 46/60

4. Rebekah Mikaelson - 46/60

5. Damon Salvatore - 44/60

6. Elena Petrova - 38/60

_"Now you know the results. Now we have a little surprise - you will choose the winner. Vote for the one, who you think should go to the next round. Vote for __**Caroline**__ with review with text '__**Caroline**__'. Vote for __**Katerina**__ with review with text '__**Katerina**__'. Vote for __**Niklaus**__ with review with text '__**Niklaus**__'. Vote for __**Elijah**__ with review with text '__**Elijah**__'. Vote for __**Stefan**__ with review with text '__**Stefan**__'. Vote for __**Bonnie**__ with review with text '__**Bonnie**__'. Vote for __**Kol**__ with review with text '__**Kol'**__. Vote for __**Rebekah**__ with review with text '__**Rebekah**__'. Vote for __**Damon**__ with review with text '__**Damon**__'. Vote for __**Elena**__ with review with text '__**Elena**__'. You have time 'till Friday, 12th July. See ya on Friday!"_

**A/N: I didn't write the girls's outfits, because I'll post a link to them and the hairstyles in my profil. I'll update again on Friday, but that will be my last update untill 24th July (Wednesday). So the surprise was that you will pick the winner. If you want any songs I might add them. Sorry for the mistakes! See ya on Friday!**


End file.
